A Soul of a Fire bird and a Black Dragon
by Jadej.j
Summary: This is a crossover with Beyblade and Yugioh. More on Beyblade. Jounouchi Katsuya, comes to Russia looking for his friend Kai Hiwatari. This is when Black Dranzer is frist given to Kai. We learn how Jou became Kai's and Demolition Boys. part 6
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Beyblade is a registered trademark of ©Nelvana, A Corus Entertainment Company

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

Senef Is Red Eyes Black Dragon's name as a bit-beast which means blood in egyptian.

* * *

A Soul of a Fire bird and a Black Dragon 

* * *

Jou looked out at the frozen land. Russia. He wondered why he came here in the frist place. One name came to his mind. 'Kai.'

He pulled his coat on tighter. He looked around for the person who called him. Another Blader. 

Max and his mom where waiting for Katsuya, Jounouchi. "Do you think he'll come Mom?" The blond woman in the white lab coat nodded. "I'm sure Max. He sounded worried about Kai."

Judy looked out into the sea of people. Jou was looking at them as Judy looked in his direction. 

-This is it. No turning back.- 

Jou took a step forward. "Max? Max of the Bladebreakers?" He held out his hand. "How did you know I knew Kai?" 

Max took Jou's hand and blushed. "Kai didn't take his stuff when he disappeared. Tyson went through it and found the picture." Max held up the picture. Jou slowly took into his hand. Two small kids sat in front of a tree. Both of them held up Beyblades. Jou turned the picture around. His name was writen on it. His honey eyes showed sadness. 

"Man I missed Kai alot. He and I had a lot in common." Jou looked at Max. "Lead the way Max. I got a friend to find." Max grin and Judy smiled. She knew that Kai was in good hands. They left the airport and went to the hotel where the other Bladebreakers where waiting. 

* * *

The boy with blue/grey hair stood in the dark. The beyblade ripped across the floor. It jumped and cut through the stone pillar. "Black Dranzer is all I need. I don't need anyone." The black beyblade jumped and the boy grabbed it. -No one.- He walked away from destruction and to his new room with the Demolition Boys.

* * *

Max said good night to his mom and grabbed Jou's arm. "Come on Jou, you are going to love the others." Jou just smiled. "I just hope I can help." Max pulled the blond into the elevator and pushed a button. "I'm sure you can." The elevator opened and Max, full of energy, pulled Jou along and opened the door to his hotel room. "Hey guys I'm back." 

Jou blinked his eyes. There in the room was an old man in a light brown suit and bowler hat. He held a cane in his hands. There where three more young boys in the room as well. "Ah I see you found Mr. Katsuya, Max." 

"Just call me Jou all my friends do." Jou sat down at the small coffee table in the room. "And I'm Mr.Dickinson." 

The boy in the chinness outfit spoke up. "I'm Ray." Jou noted the golden cat eyes and fangs that Ray showed off as he smiled. "I'm Tyson." The boy with the baseball cap jump off the bed. "So what you think of the Bladebreakers."

Tyson grin. 

"I'm Kenny but everyone calls me Chief." His orange hair hid his eyes but his glasses were on top of his head. Kenny was typing at a laptop.

Jou looked at the boys. "Well I have to see how you Beyblade but I see you are all good friends. I guess that Kai hasn't been that close to any of you." 

The Bladebreakers looked at one another. "Ray is about the only one that could get close enough at times." 

Jou's honey eyes turn to look at Ray's golden cat eyes. "Did he say anything?" Ray blink his eyes. "A matter of fact, he acted strange since we left the Abby." Ray felt a shiver as Jou's honey eyes seem to grow darker. 

Jou grip his knee with his hand. "I have something to tell you all but you might not like what I have to say." He looked around again. He had everyones attention. "It's got to do with two men Hiwatari, Boris and some other bladers...." 

Mr.Dickinson looked at Jou and nodded. "Okay this is how I became Kai's friend." 

* * *

Well I hope this was a good start for my crossover fic. We will learn more about Jou's and Kai's past. And it's not going to be pretty. Which is why the fic is rated R. 

  



	2. A story to tell

* * *

Beyblade is a registered trademark of ©Nelvana, A Corus Entertainment Company

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

Senef Is Red Eyes Black Dragon's name as a bit-beast which means blood in egyptian.

* * *

A Soul of a Fire bird and a Black Dragon 

* * *

Jou shook for a moment and took a deep breath. "It was so long ago." Jou started to tell the Bladebreakers how he met Kai Hiwatari. =This is a flashback and how you will learn on how Jou meet Kai. Jou is about 6 1/2 years old.= 

* * *

Jou sat in the tree. He had to wait another hour before he could go home. His father would be out by then and there would be no beating. He was doing his reading homework when he heard the strange sound of something spinning. He looked down to see five spinning tops heading for the trunk of the tree he was in. They hit and bounced back and then with some surprise they came back and hit the trunk again. 

Small honey eyes blinked. -What are those?- Jou pulled out his Yo-Yo and looked down at the strange spining tops. -One way to fine out what they are.- Jou's Yo-Yo flew and hit one of the spining tops and then it hit another one with quick speed. Jou had hit four out of five before the fith got out of the way. 

Jou looked at the strange tops that lay on the ground. He could see strange animals in the middle of the tops. 

Then Jou heard foot steps come towards the tree. Jou moved up higher into the tree. "Come on out. Or we bring the tree down." Jou sighed. -Here come that beating I was trying to get away from.- Jou slowly came out of the tree. Five boys were waiting for him. Jou's school bag hit the ground. Jou looked up at the group waiting for the wost. "What did you hit our beyblades with?" Honey eyes blinked. "What's a beyblade?" The five boys started to talk to themselves. "I'm Tala." The red head boy held out his hand. Jou remain still for a moment. 

"Jounouchi Katsuya but people call me Jou." He slowly walked over to Tala and shook his hand. "So what did you use to stop our beyblades?" The smallest of the group with purple/blue hair spoke up. "Ian please lets introduce ourselves frist." Jou looked at Tala. 

"This is Ian." Tala put his hand on boy's shoulder. Ian also had a pair of goggles on his head as well. 

"This is Spencer." Tala then tap the tall member of the group. Jou though had his eyes on the boy with red eyes and blue triangles on his face. 

"I'm Kai Hiwatari." Jou looked at the boys and then brought out his yo-yo from behind his back. "I used this." The yellow-white yo-yo showed signs of years of use. "What on Earth is that?" Spencer moved towards Jou. Kai put his hand infont of the huge boy. "Calm down Spencer. Don't forget Jou here doesn't know what a beyblade is either." 

Jou gripped his yo-yo tighly. "But how did you make it hit four of our beyblades so fast?" Ian asked. Before anyone could say anything more Jou's yo-yo flash around Ian's and then Spencer's face. "Three year champ around here with a Yo-Yo. Well young group. They don't let you compete with the older teens." The yo-yo went up and down. 

"Man that was fast." It was the last member of the group that spoke. Light purple hair and a cold looking face. "Ah yes this is Bryan. He one that speakes few words." Bryan smiled. "Tala is right but I must say I'm impressed with how fast you make that yo-yo go." Jou nodded to Bryan. Kai snickered which got Jou to look at him again. 

Red eyes seem to push their way into Jou's mind. "So what is a beyblade?" Kai walked up to Jou. "Here is what a beyblade is." Jou looked down onto the blue-red top. He noted the bird on it and it seem to glow for a moment. "So who that on the beyblade?" Jou pointed to the red bird. 

Kai blinked his red eyes. "How do you know it's alive?" Jou suddenly back into the tree. "I'm sorry but I got to go." He grab his bag but he noted he was surounded. "How?" Kai gripped his beyblade tight. "Why don't you ask it yourself?" Jou glared back at Kai. Tala, Spencer, Ian and Bryan looked at Kai and then back at Jou. 

"Jou? We aren't going to hurt you but we just want to know now you know about bit-beasts when you don't know about beyblades." Jou looked at the boys and then at their beyblades. "You don't hear them?" Honey eyes seem to brighten for a moment. The boys talked to themselves for a moment and looked at the frighten boy. 

Kai walked over to Jou and took the small blond's chin into his hand and made Jou look into his red eyes. He was taken back once he noted Jou's eyes were honey colored. 

"He's got strange color eyes like me..." Tala huffed. "I see and what does that make you?" Kai glared at Tala. 

"I don't know where I'm from okay. Grandfather never told me who my parents where." Kai looked back at Jou. "His name is Dranzer." Kai raised the blue/red beyblade for Jou to look at it. "What is he saying to you?" Jou looked at Kai. "It's more like feelings. Not words..." Jou soon learn that Tala's bit-beast was Wolborg, Ian's bit-beast was Wyborg, Spencer's bit-beast was Seaborg and Bryan's bit-beast was Falborg. 

He noted that Kai's bit-beast Dranzer was the one that reach out to him the most. It was getting late. "I have to go now. Will you be here tomorrow?" Jou lifted his school bag. He waited and watched the group chatter to one another. Kai turn to look at Jou. "We aren't sure but we try to be here." Jou nodded. "Okay Kai I hope to see you all tomorrow then." The small blond boy then left the group to themselves. 

Jou found his father home but he was leaving so Jou only got a few slap across his face and back. Jou did his homework quickly and had a microwave meal. He then locked himself into his own room. He had a strange dream of a fire bird trying to show him something. 

Jou woke up an hour early. He shook his head and got dressed. He made sure his alarm was off and he grabbed an apple and hurried out of his home. 

* * *

Kai watched Jou leave his home. -I wonder what Boris and my grandfather will think about this boy. He turned and headed back to the temple they called home. For some reason he couldn't remember why they had come here to Japan. He shook his head and pulled out his beyblade. He remembered how Jou looked at him and his bit-beast alot. -What are you trying to say to him or is it me you are trying to reach.- Kai walked through the gate to his home. 

* * *

Jou realized he was up early so he entered the Turtle Game Shop. He knew Yugi Mutou lived here. There was an old man behind the counter. "Hello there. I didn't know it was time for school." Jou shook his head. "I got up early sir. I was wondering if you have something called a beyblade here?" The old man moved over to another part of store. "Here we are." He showed Jou some boxes. Jou rub his chin. "That one." The old man got the black beyblade down for Jou. The small blond looked at it and put what money he had on the counter. Mr.Mutou smile. "More than enough. Here is your change." Jou wanted to say something but he could tell the old man he was wrong but he wouldn't arge with him. "Thank you." Jou then turn and left the shop. 

"Who was that Grandpa?"

A smaller boy than Jou came down the stairway. "I thought you would know Yugi. He goes to your school. He had the same school outfit you have on." Yugi smiled. "Then I hope to find out who he is. Later Grandpa." 

"Take care Yugi." Mr.Mutou waved by to his grandson.

* * *

School didn't seem to go fast enough for Jou. At lunch time he found a quiet place to look at the beyblade he had bought. He noted all the strange bits but he also realise there was no bit-beast within it. -Maybe Kai or the others will.- 

Jou tried not to wiggle in his chair as the last class was going on. As the bell rung Jou was gone in a flash. He hurried to the park. He didn't know if those boys would be there. Jou reached the tree and lean up agaist it to catch his breath. He sat down and got out the beyblade. He hadn't put it together yet. He wanted to learn from those boys. 

"That's him Boris." Tala stood beside a man with purple hair and black/red glasses. Kai and the others where behind the pair. "Is what Tala says is true Kai?" Kai wished he could see Boris' eyes but he couldn't. He lower his head. "Yes." Boris smiled. "Kai please ask your new friend if he'd like to join us at our little home." Kai didn't like how Boris talked but he had to do as the man ordered or his grandfather would discipline him again. He didn't want to feel pain again any time soon. 

Jou looked up and saw Kai coming towards him. "Hi, Kai are the others coming?" Kai wanted to tell Jou to go but he had to bring Jou to Boris. "Jou would you like to come over to my house?" Kai noted the box which held a beyblade. Jou played with it within his hands. "Can you show me how to build this Kai?" Honey eyes looked up into red eyes. "Sure Jou. Come on and I want you to meet someone as well." Jou picked up his school bag and followed Kai. 

* * *

~End the Flash back for now.~

* * *

Jou at the age of fourteen yawned. "Sorry but I had a long trip and I wondering if I can stop for now." Tyson smiled. "Sure thing Jou. We can order some food and let you have a rest." Chief typed a few more words on his labtop. Ray yawned too. "We all need rest." Mr.Dickinson rose from his seat. "Yes, let's get some sleep. Ray, can you show Jou his bed. He might as well sleep in Kai's old bed for now." The chinese boy got up and nodded. Jou followed Ray. "Night Max, Tyson, Kenny." Jou had his carry on bag with him as he followed Ray to another room. 

* * *

Hope you all like this so far and I hope I haven't confuse any one yet either. when yo yo's turn to blade 


	3. The story of the past contunes

* * *

Beyblade is a registered trademark of ©Nelvana, A Corus Entertainment Company

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

Senef Is Red Eyes Black Dragon's name as a bit-beast which means blood in egyptian.

* * *

A Soul of a Fire bird and a Black Dragon 

* * *

Ray sat down on his bed as Jou sat down in the other one. "Ray are you are alright?" Golden cat like eyes looked over into honey eyes. "Ya I'm just worried about Kai."

"I'm worried too." Jou got up and sat beside Ray. "We will find him." Ray curried up agaist Jou. The blond hugged the chinese boy. "Thanks Jou." Ray hugged back and Jou rubbed Ray's head. "Not a problem. I'm going to change in the washroom." He pick up his bag and enter the bathroom. Ray got into his own night clothes. He sat on the bed as Jou came out. Ray blinked. Jou was in black pj's. "In the dark mood of late?" Jou nodded. The blond got into the bed. "I just hope we find Kai soon." Ray nodded as he got into his bed. Soon both boys were a sleep. 

* * *

At the Abbey. Kai sat in a small room with a bed. He felt something was going to happen. What he didn't know yet. He loved how Dark Dranzer filled him with power. Soon he will have more power. That's all he needed wasn't it? Just power. Then why did he feel empty for a moment? He then went to bed.

* * *

Jou woke up screaming. Ray woke up and looked at Jou. The blond had curled up tightly into a ball. "No...no...no..." 

"Jou?" Ray moved over to Jou. Ray moved back when he saw Jou's eyes. They seem to have turned black. "Jou?" 

"Kai...he stepped into the darkness..." Jou then fell back on the bed.

"Jou!!!" Ray shook the boy. "Jou?"

Honey eyes blinked open. "Ray what's wrong?" Jou sat up.

"I should be asking you that question. Your eyes turned black and you said Kai stepped into the darkness. Do you know what that means?"

Jou stood again. "Not good. I can't remember it all but it's got to do with Boris." Jou closed his honey eyes. "We lost him...oh Ray I came too late to save him." 

Ray grip the sheets. "Don't say that." 

Jou open his eyes again and looked into golden eyes. "Then we must move fast or we'll never get him back." 

Ray nodded. "Then we find him."

Both boys then went back to bed.

* * *

Kai woke up for a moment. Someone or something had brush his mind. Was it his old bit-beast or something else all together. He shook his head and went back to bed.

* * *

Tyson order in. 

"As we wait for the food to come why not tell us more about your story, Jou." Mr.Dickinson spoke.

Jou looked at Ray then down at his hands. He was worried about what happen last night. He knew Kai might fall but he was going to try to help his friend get back up again.

The blond took a deep breath. 

"Let's see I left off right when I met Boris."

=This is a flashback and how you will learn on how Jou meet Kai. Jou is about 6 1/2 years old.= 

* * *

Jou followed Kai into the bush. He then saw the others and a man. A strange man. He noted the man's red glasses with black frames. Kai stood infront of the man. Jou slowly came forward. 

"Hello there. I heard some fasing things about you." His voice was cold and dark to Jou's ears. 

"This is Boris, Jou."

Jou walked up behind Kai. "Hello Boris." 

Jou looked at the others. 

"I got my own beyblade today." He held up the small box. Boris smiled. "That good to see, Jou. Come there is lots for you to learn." Boris turn and walked away. The others followed him. 

Kai looked at Jou. 

"You don't have to come." Jou looked at Kai.

"But I want too." Kai nodded and followed his team mates. Jou blinked and then followed Kai.

They only walked a few minutes before they came to a temple-type home. Jou looked about seeing kids old and young pulling ripcords. Others were running on treadmills and lifting weights.

"Kai, Tala I want you to look after Jou. Show him how to make his beyblade and how to use it." Both Kai and Tala nodded at Boris. Bryan, Ian and Spencer followed Boris.

Jou remain quiet all the time. Kai moved over to Jou. 

"Come Jou let me show you how to make a real strong Beyblade." 

"Ya Jou come let's got to the workshop and see what you got to work with." Tala patted Jou's back and the three headed for another part of Temple.

Boris had the other members of the Demolition Boys train. He put in a call to Mr.Hiwatari. 

A picture moved and a srceen turn on. 

"This better be good Boris. The abbey is in ruins and Black Dranzer is burning people's hands. What is going on Boris?" An man with a white strip of hair through the middle.

"I have somthing that will make things better."

Voltar looked at Boris. "I'm waiting."

"I found this boy that can hear bit-beasts' emotions. This isn't a fib. I seen how the bit-beasts react to him." 

Voltar's eyes widen. 

"How did you find him?" 

Boris grin ear to ear. 

"Your grandson found him in a tree." Both men started to talk about a young boy named Jounouchi Katsuya

* * *

Jou, Tala and Kai were laughing. It was strange for Kai to laugh it had been to long. Tala found it strange too. It was Jou that had made them both laugh. They had spent the good of an hour making Jou his beyblade. Jou had listen to both boys how different parts of the blade made it spin and attack. Attack Ring, Defense Ring, Weight Disk, Spin Gear and Blade Base all had effects on the beyblade. But what made both Tala and Kai laugh was when Jou tried to launch his beyblade. It did go in the beystadium but Jou was on his butt. Kai stopped laughing first. 

"Jou are you alright?" Honey eyes looked up at Kai. 

"Ya, this isn't a first for me to land on my butt." Jou had a silly smile on his face which made Kai and Tala break out laughing again. Kai coughed. 

"There's something you better know now Jou. Boris doesn't like people laughing or smiling most of the time." 

Jou blinked. 

"Why?" Tala spoke up. 

"It's all part of our training. It to make sure we keep our eyes on our battle in the beystadium." Jou nodded to both boys. "I try to keep a straight face but I been told I don't have a serious look." He turn his head to the side. Kai had to bite his lip again. Jou had a point. He didn't really have a look that people would take seriously. 

"We'll help you out on that." Jou smiled. 

"Thanks Kai, Tala." Jou stood up and looked at his black beyblade spinning in the beystadium. "Wow it's still spinning." Kai and Tala looked at the beyblade. 

"Well it seem we have made a great beyblade. Let's hope you train well with us as well." 

"I hope so too, Kai."

* * *

~End the Flash back for now.

Jou at the age of fourteen turn to sound of the door knocking. "Alright the food is here."

Tyson jumped into the air and ran to the door. "Ah food." Jou noted how the others shook their heads. 

"Well let's eat and after that we can talk some more or go see if we can find Kai." Jou stood and streched his body. So everyone dug in and filled their stomachs.

* * *

Okay people do you want to hear more of Jou's past with the Demolition Boys or should they go out onto the streets of Russia? 

  



	4. The end of the story of the past

Beyblade is a registered trademark of ©Nelvana, A Corus Entertainment Company 

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. Senef Is Red Eyes Black Dragon's name as a bit-beast which means blood in egyptian. 

* * *

A Soul of a Fire bird and a Black Dragon 

* * *

Jou ate quietly as did Ray. Tyson on the other hand was filling his mouth. Jou's ears twitched. He could hear the bit-beasts in the room. It was driving Jou a bit nuts. He noted there was another dragon bit-beast other than his in the room. He shook his head when he realized it was Tyson's bit-beast. He could feel their concern about Kai and his bit-beast, Dranzer. Jou rubbed his ear. -Enough, ya giving me a headache.- 

That was when Dizzi spoke up. 

"Sorry Jou didn't mean to bug you." The computer spoke. Two things happen: Jou's eyes went wild, and everyone looked at Jou.

"Dizzi what do you mean by that?" Kenny looked down at his lab top. Ray looked at Jou. Jou wanted to run. All the bit-beasts talked to Jou, asking him why he was afraid all of a sudden. They tried to calm the boy. It was Driger, who calmed the blond down. Jou felt a warm safe feeling beside him. He turned and looked at Ray out of all people in the room. 

"I have something to tell you all." Jou heard purring. He smiled. 

"Ray you got a real nice bit-beast. Well what I got to say is about why Boris let me become friends with Kai and the others. It was to gain my trust and my gift..." Ray blinked. Tyson put down the fork he had in this mouth.

"Come on, Jou, tell us already what is going on with you." Ray bit-beast glowed and a deep growl was heard.

"Driger?" Ray pulled out his blade and looked at the glowing bit-beast. "He upset with Tyson trying to push me too fast." Jou looked at the Bladebreakers. 

"But how would you know that Jou?" Kenny looked at Jou. Honey eyes then glowed dark and bright. 

"I can talk to bit-beasts and do a few other things, but it was this reason Boris brought me into the world of beyblading." The room became quiet. Driger glowed again. 

"I'll be alright Driger. It's just so hard to talk about this." He wrapped his arms around himself. 

"I never told any one about this. I thought it made me a freak." Ray patted Jou's back.

"Well you aren't. In the history books I read there were people like you. They where called Trackers." Jou felt a bit better. 

"Does that mean my ancestors might of come from your area, Ray?" The chinese boy looked at Jou. 

"That might be true Jou. You have similar eye color to me and some of the other White Tiger team." Jou realized Ray was right.

"Wow you can talk to our bit-beast." Tyson jumped up with a chicken leg in his hand. Jou blushed and nodded. Max's mouth pop open. 

"What are they saying to you?" 

"They are very worried about Kai and Dranzer. I'm really scared, because I know Kai's been given a bad bit-beast...it might pull him down into the darkness." 

"What!?!?" Tyson had jumped and headed over to Jou. Jou was about to say something when Tyson's own bit-beast glowed. 

"Calm down Tyson. There still time to save Kai but it's going to take us all to do it." Jou stood and faced Tyson. 

"We can't go in half-cocked." Tyson looked at Jou. 

"How do you know?" Jou looked at Ray. 

"Last night I had a dream and I saw the black flames surround Kai. He was laughing...and he seemed to welcome the fire..." Jou sank down. 

"It's hard for me to keep control too Tyson. I heard Dranzer calling me..." Honey eyes closed. They opened again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jou patted Ray's hand. 

"So let me finish my story and when we go find our friend." Everyone sat down and listened to Jou's tale. 

* * *

=This is a flashback and how you will learn on how Jou meet Kai.= 

* * *

Boris didn't want Jou to leave, but Jou told Boris he had too. The man watched Jou leave with hungry eyes lust for power as the boy left. At home, Jou found himself on the floor again. He looked up at his father with a touch of fear. He never understood why his father did this to him. Jou crawled into bed. He gripped his beyblade. Maybe he should of stay at the temple but he knew it would just cause more trouble for him. Next day, Saturday. Jou was worried what the others would think of the black eye he had gotten from last night. Jou slowly walked to where he was going to meet Kai and Tala. 

"Jou." The blond looked up into Kai's red eyes. He saw how Kai stop and his mouth drop open. Tala's blue eyes showed shock. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Jou just walked past both boys. 

"Well at least Boris might and the way you are acting now Jou. Is how Boris wants you to act all the time?" Tala spoke. 

"But Tala, doesn't that bother you? To be a cold heartless person." Jou looked back at Tala and Kai. Both boys looked at Jou. 

"Come on Jou. Boris is waiting." Kai walked over to Jou and patted the blond's shoulder. Soon Jou was training with his beyblade. Of couse, he didn't last long with Kai and Tala's beyblades in the dish. Jou knew that it was the bit-beast that made their blades stronger. Jou didn't see the others until later. It was near lunch time. His stomach growled and his face turned red. Kai and Tala had to bite their lips again to stop their laughter. Boris came into view and stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Jou who?" The blond glared at Boris. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Jou walked past Boris. Kai and Tala followed Jou. Boris growled to himself but kept it to himself. He hurried to catch up with the small group. 

"My boys you must be hungry." They looked at Boris and nodded. 

"Come it's time for lunch." Kai and Tala nodded. Jou turn to leave. 

"Not this time Jou. Please come and join us." Jou remain still for a moment then followed the group. Boris patted Jou's shoulder. 

"You know this is for the best Jou." Boris' voice was cold to Jou. He just hoped he was not going to get into much trouble with his father. Lunch wasn't too bad. Some of the kids glared at Jou as he sat with Kai and Tala. He wondered why. 

* * *

A week went by fast. 

Jou had gotten use with the training Boris had place down for Jou. The strange thing was those pills Boris gave him. Jou didn't always take them. They made him feel sick. Jou had a surprise though for everyone. He had made his own launcher out of an Yo-Yo. He stood in front of the beyblade stadium. There was Boris, Kai and the Demolition Boys on the other side. Boris counted down. 

"Three, Two, One...Let it Rip!!!" His hand went down and the beyblades flew. Jou's beyblade hit the dish fast and it made four beyblades fly out of the dish. Jou did fly out next, but there was total silence the air. 

"Well done Jou and Kai. Jou how did you knock the other blades out when you don't even have a bit-beast?" Boris looked at Jou. 

"I changed my launcher." Jou held out the Yo-Yo. Boris came closer to see it. 

"Jou, you made this?" Kai spoke. Jou nodded. 

"Well done, Jou." Boris grip Jou's shoulder. 

* * *

A few days later Kai's grandfather came to the temple. Jou was beyblading with Kai. Voltar came up behind Kai. Jou looked up and his eyes widen. 

"Kai..." Jou pointed towards the man behind his friend. Kai turn and gasp. 

"Grandfather what are you doing here?" 

"Hello my grandson. I heard so much about how you and your friend. I had to come meet him." Jou remain still and quiet as Kai and his grandfather. 

"So this is the boy Boris been telling me about." Voltar took a step towards Jou. 

"Yes grandfather." 

"Hello sir." Jou bow his head to Voltar. 

"Very good." Voltar patted Jou on the head. 

"I have something to show you both." Jou and Kai followed Voltar into the temple. Both Kai and Jou were a bit scared. He showed the boys the lab. A bit later the boys had dinner. Jou felt tried. The last thing he recalled was Boris smiling at him. 

Jou woke up in a tub filled with green water. He was in shock. He noted he had a breathing mask on and there were people walking around. Jou try not to panic over this. He just hoped it would end soon. He closed his eyes and waited. He was lucky. Boris had run his test and was happy with the results. 

"Take the boy to his room." They drained the tank and picked up the boy. Jou remained still out of fear. He found himself in a warm bed. Jou thought to himself. -Tomorrow I have to leave and never see my friends again. I don't want too, but I don't want to be a lab rat either.- A tear ran down Jou's face. 

* * *

Next Day. 

Jou kept his senses alive waiting to run. He wanted to tell Kai what Boris did to him but he wasn't sure now who to trust. Then suddenly all hell broke lose. Gun fire broke out. Everyone ran. Jou and Kai ran together. 

"Kai!!! Get out of here I lead them away." "But Jou!!!" 

"Please Kai." 

"Don't you get killed..." 

Jou used his yo-yo to hit a guy in the head, and Jou ran the other way. Jou was quick and smarter than the people that where shooting. Soon Jou was out of the park and headed for his real home. Jou heard a helicopter in the sky. He just caught glimpse of Tala and Kai. 

"Good bye my friends. Maybe one day we see one another again." Jou turn and went home. 

* * *

"That was the last time I saw them." Jou bow his head down. The Bladebreakers gathered around Jou and patted his back.

"Man that was creepy. Boris sounds like a person that should be locked up." Tyson slam his hands together. Jou let out a shaky breath. 

"Well are we ready to go find Kai?" 

"YA!!!" They all shouted. Soon they where out on the streets looking for Kai 

* * *

Well there is the past. I hope I haven't confuse you all to much. I just didn't want to reveal all the secrets yet. 


	5. Meeting in the park & a beyblade battle

Beyblade is a registered trademark of ©Nelvana, A Corus Entertainment Company  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas.  
  
Senef is Red Eyes Black Dragon's name as a bit-beast which means blood in Egyptian.  
  
I would like to thank Wingzero who helped me with Senef's attacks and for beta reading.  
  
A Soul of a Fire bird and a Black Dragon  
  
The Bladebreakers and a lone blond hit the streets of Russia. Jou smiled to himself as he watched Tyson try to make a plan to find Kai. Jou pull his coat closer to his body. -Man I hate the cold.- Tyson waved to Jou to come closer.  
  
"Hey Jou. Come on you're a part of this team." Tyson had a big grin on his face. Jou froze in his tracks. His mouth popped open.  
  
"I told you Tyson he would be in shock." Max patted Tyson's back. Jou shook his head and came closer to the group.  
  
"Are you sure you want me?" Honey eyes looked at the boys.  
  
"Yeah, Jou. If you want too." Tyson looked back at Jou.  
  
"I. Now I have to let ya know I'm more than just a Blader."  
  
"I'm also a Duelist." Jou's hand touched both his blade and deck in his pocket. The Bladebreakers remained quiet.  
  
"I give it some though. Right now let's find Kai."  
  
Jou looked around the area. Lots of kids were beyblading. Max and Rei had gone off to find All-Starz and White Tigers. Jou felt the bit-beasts for both teams around the area.  
  
"I don't know if I can handle all the bit-beast at once."  
  
Kenny and Tyson patted Jou's back. "Don't worry Jou. Dizzy will tell them to not shout at once." Kenny moved his glasses up and down.  
  
Jou had a big smile on his face. "Thanks Kenny."  
  
The red head smiled. "And it's Chief." That made Jou grin ear to ear.  
  
Rei had come back with the White Tigers. "Hey Guys." Rei wave his hand. "I found them."  
  
Then Max was jumping up and down as he came back with the All Starz and his mom. Jou felt all the bit-beasts and felt a bit out of place for a strange reason.  
  
"Well let me do the introductions." Tyson had puff up his chest. Jou roll his eyes. "Is he all always this stuck up?" Jou smirked.  
  
"HEY!!!" Everyone laughed at Tyson.  
  
Jou moved over to talk to Judy. "Hello again."  
  
Judy smiled at Jou. "Hello again. How are you Jounouchi?"  
  
Jou let out a breath. "Okay but Kai." Jou's honey eyes look at all the bladers around them. "I'm worried." He lowered his head.  
  
Max came over to Jou. "Don't worry we find him." He squeezed his arm.  
  
In the Abbey Kai was looking for answers to his past. He was going deeper into the darkness of the Abbey. He wanted to know but would he like the answers to his questions. There was no turning back now.  
  
Boris was laughing in his ears. Kai growled and destroyed all the beyblades that were coming at him. He entered a room where a black beyblade was. It was wrapped around in chains. It seemed to be calling to him. His own blade seemed to try to stop him to go hear that dark blade. He moved closer not listening to Dranzer's fear and warnings.  
  
Boris appeared and talked Kai about joining the Demolition Boys, but to do that he had to give Kai Dark Dranzer, dark bit-beast.  
  
Back with the other beybladers in the park, Jou watch the All Starz and the White Tigers go at it. Of course it was all for fun. In the end it was a tie. Both sides won one battle as the third round was a tie between both team captains.  
  
"Hey Jou why not you beyblade against someone? I want to see you in action." Tyson grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Strangely a blush crossed Jou's cheeks. "I don't know Tyson."  
  
The hyper active beyblader wanted some action too. "Come on Jou I'll beyblade ya. It would be great practice and that is one thing Kai would like to see." Tyson huffed up as if he was trying to be serous.  
  
"Come on Tyson don't bug Jou like this." Kenny gripped Tyson's arm.  
  
"But I want to see how good Jou is." Tyson whined.  
  
Jou rolled his honey eyes. "Okay Tyson you want a beyblade battle. You got one but think on this." He looked at the blader as he took a step forward. "It was Kai, Tala and Boris that show me how to beyblade. This would be a good lesson on how the Demolition Boys really battle. It's not pretty or fair." Jou walked over to the dish. "Ready?"  
  
Tyson thought for a moment. He noted how Jou change in attitude. "Alright a challenge." He bounced over to the other side.  
  
Emily moved closer to gather information on the battle. If she heard right Jou was trained with the Demolition Boys way of battle. She hoped this would help her team when they faced that group the next day.  
  
Even Lee was watching the blond. Something about him made him look at him again, a feeling in the air. He squeezed his beyblade in his hand. Cat eyes narrowed and his nose twitched.  
  
Other kids with beyblades stopped and watched the group. They whispered to one another when they heard Jou speak the names of Boris and Demolition Boys.  
  
Max came up to the dish. He looked at both boys. "Alright now. Three, Two, One Let it Rip!!!" His hand went down as Tyson launched his beyblade into the dish.  
  
Emily eyes went wide when she saw Jou launch his beyblade with a yo-yo. She looked at Dr. Judy. Judy nodded back at Emily.  
  
The white beyblade hit the black beyblade. Sparks flew every where. More kids moved into see the battle.  
  
"Dragoon attack." Tyson was moving in fast.  
  
"Senef evade." Jou felt his mind contact with his bit-beast. The black dragon growled and the black beyblade moved to the left to get out of the way of the white beyblade.  
  
"Cool move Jou but you can't get away from Dragoon's Storm attack." The wind picked up and Tyson grin.  
  
"Is that all ya got, Tyson." Jou's eyes turned dark. "Senef Raging Flames." The tornado became a fire tornado.  
  
"No way!!!" Tyson took a step back when the black dragon came out of his blade in a tower of flame. Its roar echoed through the park. Everyone took a step back.  
  
"What in the world is that?" Kenny looked down at his computer. "It's a bit-beast." Kenny took a breath. "I can see that Dizzi but this bit-beast is different from all the other bit-beasts. It's a dragon but not like Tyson's Dragoon at all."  
  
"Dragoon Phantom Hurricane." Tyson shouted out loud over the roar of the kids that where cheering on the battle.  
  
A stronger wind picked up and Jou could feel Tyson's bit-beast's strength and courage. "That's right Tyson come and face my dark dragon's Scorching Storm." Fire ran down on Tyson's white beyblade.  
  
"No Dragoon!!! Keep fighting." The blue dragon head butt the black dragon.  
  
"Good try Tyson but I have another move. Now Senef, Slashing Fury!!!" The black dragon's claws became fire and came down hard on Dragoon.  
  
"Dragoon!!!" Tyson was in shock when his white beyblade flew out of the dish.  
  
"I was easy on you Tyson." Jou let his black beyblade jump into his hand. "The Demolition Boys will tear your beyblade to pieces and take your bit- beast from you." Jou's eyes brighten up. "You are on the right track Tyson."  
  
Tyson was quiet for a moment. "Man Jou that some bit-beast you got. You called it Senef?"  
  
"Ya she's from Egypt." Jou look at the black beyblade. "She is a handful." The bit glowed. "Any ways let's go get something to eat."  
  
"Now you're talking, Jou." Tyson jumped over the dish and hug Jou. "It's time to eat." Everyone else sweat dropped. 


	6. Kai found but has the Darkness won?

Beyblade is a registered trademark of ©Nelvana, A Corus Entertainment Company  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas.  
  
Senef Is Red Eyes Black Dragon's name as a bit-beast which means blood in Egyptian.  
  
The use of Tala's Japanese name, Yuri, was thought of by Nekowingzero. Editing by her also.  
  
A Soul of a Fire bird and a Black Dragon  
  
Everyone was enjoying the meal when suddenly fork dropped to the floor and Jou gripped his head in agonizing pain. "No!!!"  
  
Since Max and Emily were the closest to Jou, they were the first to reach him. "What's wrong?" Max's face showed worry and concern.  
  
Emily checked Jou's pulse. "His heart is racing."  
  
"Kai...he..." Jou squeezed his eyes shut. "Darkness.. all I feel is .darkness." The blond almost blacked out then and there.  
  
Tyson and Rei jumped out of their seats before standing behind Max and Emily. "Is he okay?" Tyson tried to have a closer look at Jou.  
  
Rei knew this was bad, really bad. Jou had become pale for a moment. The blond turned to look at Chinese blader. Both of them knew something at that moment truly wrong had happen to Kai.  
  
"Let's get Jou back to the hotel." Rei's voice snapped everyone back to their senses.  
  
Judy nodded in agreement. "We have to prepare for the exhibition match against the Demolition Boys."  
  
"Same here." Lee spoke up. "It was great talking to you all. Rei look after your friend." The aforementioned teen watched his fellow White Tigers then leave the restaurant.  
  
"I will pay the bill. Take Jou back to the hotel now." Judy picked her purse and fished out her credit card from her wallet.  
  
"Let's go then." Tyson's voice boomed throughout the restaurant.  
  
Jou was breathing better now. He leaned on Rei as they hurried back to the hotel.  
  
As the Bladebreakers enter their room, Jou's health became better. Max, Tyson and Kenny entered their own rooms while Rei help Jou into their shared room.  
  
"You are okay?" Rei gave a concern look to Jou.  
  
The blond nodded his head. "I will be it's just I think something has push into Kai's mind and Dranzer been push out." Jou sighed and lay back on the bed.  
  
Rei removed his top layer of clothing so he was just wearing his underclothes. "We'll find Kai and find out what going on, I promise." He smiled at Jou.  
  
"I know, Rei but it was so painful." Jou shook his head and squeezed his pillow tightly. The neko slipped into Jou's bed and hugged him. "Thanks Rei I need that." He let out a breath.  
  
"You want me to stay with you for a bit?" Jou thought for a moment. "Let me slip out of these clothes into my night clothes."  
  
Rei released his hold of Jou. "Sure thing."  
  
Jou stood out of bed and picked up the black pj's. The blond entered the bathroom. He shook his long blond hair. Man Rei knew how to turn up the heat fast. After taking a shower, Jou came out of the bathroom in his black pj's.  
  
"Feeling better?" Rei was lying back in his bed.  
  
"Hai. Thanks for helping out Rei."  
  
The neko nodded. "Not a problem."  
  
Jou slipped into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone woke up that morning and dressed. As the Bladebreakers waited for Jou to get dress, Jou tied his hair back and put on his clothes. He looked one last time in the mirror. There was the yellow tattoo that Boris had put on him. He had all ways put make-up on it to hide it from everyone. He sighed a long one. -No more hiding. - Then he head out to meet the others.  
  
Everyone chatted on the bus. Jou was the quiet one. Rei watched him out of his golden cat eyes. He wondered a lot about Jou since he met him. He was also was worry about Kai. His heart was hurting.  
  
-Kai where are you? - Rei let out a soft sigh. Soon the bus stopped in front of huge stadium, the Biovolt Stadium.  
  
Jou pulled his hood over his head. He followed the other Bladebreakers up into the stands. Demolition Boys were winning 2-0. Jou watched this with a confuse heart. He liked the All Starz but he knew the Demolition Boys better though he could tell they weren't like what he remembered.  
  
"Something wrong, Jou?" Kenny questioned the tall blond.  
  
Jou looked at Kenny. "They aren't the same as I remember them." His voice hinted sadness in it.  
  
Then the shock of the Bladebreakers and Jou's life happened. Kai came up to face the All Starz.  
  
"What going on?" Tyson was on his feet. "What is Kai doing with the Demolition Boys?" He bolted to get down stairs.  
  
"Tyson come back here." Kenny stood up to go after Tyson.  
  
"Let me do it Kenny." Jou stood up and went after Tyson. He didn't know what really was going on but he could feel all the bit-beasts save Dranzer. Kai didn't have his true bit-beast with him. He felt that same dark power from last night. -Why? Why now Kai?-  
  
As Jou and Tyson came down to the ground level of the stadium it happened. Kai had taken all the All Starz on, Even Emily had joined in. Kai had beaten them all. Then Michael shot off his Trygle. Jou watched in horror as Kai call out that evil bit-beast. It looked like Dranzer but it wasn't. The blond felt his bones freeze over. Tyson was in shock too. He watched as Kai knock Michael's Beyblade over. Jou grab his head when Kai then suck in all of the All Starz's bit-beasts into that black blade. Kai's voice was cold as he spoke.  
  
"You aren't worthy. So I am taking your bit-beasts. I have the strongest bit-beast of all in the world." He then turned and started to walk away.  
  
Tyson slammed his fist into the wall. "Dame what going on?"  
  
Jou came up behind Tyson. "I wish I knew Tyson but we will find out together." He squeezed Tyson's shoulder.  
  
They watch the All Starz leave and then the White Tigers came into the stadium. Tyson and Jou watched in shock as only Kai came to face them. One after the others fell and the real fear was Kai was using the All Starz's bit-beasts to do it. Only Kevin had his bit-beast left after the battle. He didn't battle Kai.  
  
Tyson lost it. He ran after Kai. Jou sighed and went after Tyson. He watched as Tyson try to talk to Kai but cold-soul teen said nothing to his old team mate. The former team captain then left Tyson alone in the hallway. Jou slowly came up again behind Tyson.  
  
"You okay?" Jou observed Tyson turning around and looking at him.  
  
"I don't know any more but I know we are going to break into the Abbey tonight to find Kai and ask him what on earth is going on."  
  
Jou shook his head. He knew he wouldn't stop Tyson on this not now. Not when he had watch seven bit-beasts taken away from their owners.  
  
"Let's talk to the others and make a plan then." He held out his hand to Tyson.  
  
"Let's go then." Tyson grabbed Jou's hand and pulled him along to discuss their plans with the other Bladebreakers.  
  
I hope everyone enjoys this update and I hope to have more soon. I even thinking of typing a Beyblade V-Force fic after this one is done. 


	7. Rescue Kai: Cat and Wolf

Beyblade is a registered trademark of ©Nelvana, A Corus Entertainment Company  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas.  
  
Senef Is Red Eyes Black Dragon's name as a bit-beast which means blood in Egyptian.  
  
Tala's Japanese name made by Wingzero is Yuri  
  
A Soul of a Fire bird and a Black Dragon  
  
Tyson was angry, at Kai and the Abbey. He didn't know why Kai had turned on them but he knew who made him do it, the Abbey, Boris. He smashed his fist into the wall. "I want answers."  
  
Kenny shook his head.  
  
"The only way to know the truth is from the horse's mouth," Dizzi said from within her confines of her laptop. "And don't you go saying I think Kai is a horse, Tyson."  
  
"No, he's lower than that bit-beast snake of Ian's." Tyson growled out loud.  
  
Jou glared at Tyson. "Kai isn't himself, Tyson. It's got to do with that black Dranzer." He looked out the window. "Kenny is right we must go talk to Kai."  
  
Max was staring at his feet. "But do we have the right to do that?"  
  
"We have to break into their compound," Kenny whispered as though he thought someone from the abbey might have heard it. "There should be a hidden passage or a hole or something. I'm going to pull up the blue prints from there, but I doubt there are any on the databases, because the building was built a century or two ago."  
  
"Wish I could help ya guys...but Boris never brought me to the Abbey." Jou shrugged.  
  
Rei jumped off the bed. "We better get going then." He headed straight for the door.  
  
Tyson was right behind Rei. Kenny nodded his head in agreement. "There should be a small tunnel in the wall where water used to pass under. I believe if we're quiet enough we can sneak in through there."  
  
He stood up to leave, almost forgetting about Dizzi when she called out. "What about me?"  
  
"Sorry, Dizzi," Kenny apologized hastily as he swiped the laptop from the table and the extra batteries.  
  
Jou looked one more time out the window. "We are coming Kai like it or not."  
  
Max was behind Kenny and look at Jou. He could tell the boy was broken in two right now. "Let's go Jou." Jou turned and nodded to Max. He closed the door on the way out.  
  
The Bladebreakers, minus Kai, were heading towards the Abbey via taxi and walking. As they didn't want the people to hear an oncoming car, they asked the driver to park near the place. Outside the Abbey five boys where standing out in the cold waiting for a lab top bit-beast to find a way in.  
  
Jou huffed and puffed. "I hate the cold." He mumbled while Rei kept his senses on high alert.  
  
Max stood beside Tyson. "Let's get going and find Kai."  
  
"I suppose he would be well guarded as he has Black Dranzer," Kenny shuddered at the thought and not because of the cold. He glanced around the snowy white area and sighed. "It's this way." The team technician jogged towards the back area of the Abbey.  
  
Jou, Max, Rei and Tyson follow the red head boy. "If I have to go through all the Beyblades in this Abbey to get to Kai..." Tyson was strung up tight. Jou was nervous. This was his first time at the Abbey. The place Boris talk all lot about to him.  
  
"This is it," Kenny announced as he approached a section of the wall. Since his laptop was within a small carrying case, his hands were free to attempt to move the brush. He managed with some difficulty, but the others helped him out. Once the winter brush had been removed, it exposed an upside down semi-circle with bars. A frozen stream passed through it. Nevertheless, it could easily be melted with the right attacks. Too bad none of the Bladebreakers had fire element bit beasts or did they?  
  
"I think Senef can melt the ice but I haven't been able to control her fire abilities as much as her shadow powers." Jou voice chattered. -Damn Cold.-  
  
Max giggled at Jou's voice. Rei twitch his nose. Tyson was tapping his foot.  
  
"Chipping at the ice will take forever, but if we do it, the chances of them finding us are greater," Kenny informed them. "Jou, you do have some control over her fire abilities? It wouldn't take much to melt it."  
  
"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything." Jou got out his yo-yo and launch his Beyblade. "Slashing Fury!!!"  
  
Once the ice and the metal bars were gone, Kenny moved in with his laptop to get a better look around. He used his camera to his advantage and when he saw the coast was clear he disappeared first with Rei in tow.  
  
Max followed Rei. Jou looked over at Tyson. "Let's not go over board now. We have to keep our cool or we might not get another chance to get to Kai." Tyson glared at Jou then disappeared through the hole. "Ra helps us." Jou then went after him.  
  
Kenny hid behind the white shrubbery, ready to run for it if armed guards happened to spot them. Fortunately for them, the BBA provided white coats which should help camouflage them. "Dizzi can't seem to find Kai's whereabouts in the Abbey." The two of them had hacked their way into the Abbey's central computers, but they had to be careful.  
  
"This place is giving me chills and it's not from the cold wind." Jou rubbed his arms.  
  
"Any info on sleep areas or training areas chief?" Rei ask.  
  
"Well, there are a few areas marked restricted," Kenny pulled up a map. He pointed to a major section of the restricted area. "I believe this to be the training area. They have no mention of sleeping quarters." His eyes scanned over the information before resting on a small room. It was heavily reinforced. That might have been where they kept Black Dranzer.  
  
"Wait a second there Chief, my sensors are picking up dark energy and I'm not referring to Senef," Dizzi warned them.  
  
"Is it Black Dranzer?" Rei asked as he glanced over Kenny shoulder's onto the screen. Jou had his mind close off. He didn't want to be over whelmed from all the bit-beasts' screams inside that black Beyblade.  
  
"You bet your little booties, it is," Dizzi remarked. "Oh no. He's out!"  
  
"Kai's training with him?" Kenny inquired. He glanced over at his worried team mates. "And becoming stronger by the second."  
  
Jou kneeled down onto the ground. "I can't stand it. My head hurts." He shook it.  
  
Max patted Jou's back. "We can find Kai then right?"  
  
"Which way Chief?" Tyson looked at his friend.  
  
"This way," Kenny started running only to have three people jump into his way. He scooted behind Rei and Jou as he knew them to be strong Beyblade.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" The red head asked. Amusement shone through his cold blue eyes.  
  
"Tala?" Jou voice chatters again. Jou rub his arms from the cold. Rei pull out his launcher.  
  
"We want to see Kai." Tyson barked.  
  
Max took his launcher out. "Right we want to see our friend."  
  
The red head made his way over the blond and peered into those eyes of his rather closely. "I know you from somewhere." He clicked his tongue. His blue eyes bore into Jou's honey ones. "I seem to remember you as a bottomless pit with a yo-yo?"  
  
Jou huffed indignantly. "I don't eat that much." He gripped his yo-yo. "Where is Kai?" His mind was screaming inside. "I see you still have Wolborg."  
  
Rei keep his eyes on the other Beyblade. He noted the small boy with black hair and white eyes. His ears twitched. Max was worry Tyson would do something dumb. Tyson's eyes were twitching.  
  
"Right and I'm fasting," Tala said sarcastically before stepping back to join his team mates. He paused to think of a name. "John, Joey, June, Jane............ Jou?"  
  
His short companion with a large nose nearly fell over. "You idiot, some of those are girls names."  
  
Jou had to giggle. "Last one will do." He held out his yo-yo. "I change a lot but I still possess my soul." Jou became stiff. "Unlike the rest of you." His voice was as cold as the wind.  
  
"So where is Kai?" Tyson's voice boomed.  
  
"Calm down Tyson." Max look at him. "This isn't going to get us any where." The smaller blond was trying to calm down Tyson.  
  
The black hair blader tapped his launcher on his shoulder. White eyes watch the group.  
  
"You said you've changed. Let's see how you're skills are compared to the rest of us." Tala's blue eyes scanned their opponents. He wanted a real challenge so he skipped over Jou and Tyson. His eyes fell on the Chinese blader.  
  
"I challenge one of you Bladebreakers," the short but big nosed Demolition Boy spoke up. "That is unless you're too scared."  
  
"If we win we get to see Kai?" Honey eyes seemed to glow a bit.  
  
"Ya, Tala as Jou called you. We want to speak with Kai. So if we win we get to see him." Tyson got his launcher out.  
  
"Ready when you are." Rei got ready.  
  
"We'll settle the championship now." Max was ready too.  
  
"If you win," Ian emphasized the first word. "I'll take you on." He pointed towards the blader with the cap on. "Let's see what you've got."  
  
Tala smirked at his opponent. "Don't think we don't know about your bit beasts. Thunder versus ice. I wonder who's going to end up on top."  
  
Rei growled. "We'll see Tala who will win."  
  
"Max, you don't stand a chance with this frozen conditions," Kenny whispered while tugging on the sleeve of Max's coat. "Think of Draciel. She's a water type bit beast. She won't last long in an extended battle."  
  
Max's shoulders sank. "Okay Chief I stay out of this."  
  
Jou took a step forward. "But that doesn't mean I won't stand by."  
  
"Bring it on." Tyson smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, Max, I'm sure you'll have your chance, but for now let them take care of it," Kenny whispered. He knew what it felt like, watching from the sidelines and not being able to help his friends. Gently, he squeezed the blonde's arm.  
  
Both Tala and Ian readied their launchers. They anxiously awaited the battle, especially against an old friend.  
  
"Count us off Kenny." Jou got his yo yo ready. Rei put his Beyblade into his red launcher.  
  
Tyson did the same. "Ready to break some beyblades."  
  
"Max, why don't you do it?" Kenny sighed as he took out his laptop. He saw the blond fingering his Beyblade and thought if his friend acted as a referee it would help calm him down. A few moments passed.  
  
"While we're still young," Tala joked around.  
  
Max held up his hand. "Three, Two, One. LET IT RIP!" His hand went down. As Jou, Rei and Tyson launch their beyblades.  
  
"DRAGOON!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Come on Driger." Rei kept his cool.  
  
Jou just smirked. He knew that Demolition Boys didn't know he had a bit- beast. "Time to turn up the heat." He licked his lips. "Let's go Senef."  
  
"Tiger claw attack, Driger." Rei's gold eyes narrow like a cat's.  
  
"Nice try little kitty, but you're in my element," Tala stressed the last two words. "Mist of illusion. Cover the entire field."  
  
Rei bit his lip. "THUNDER EVOLUTION!!!" His arm shot up as lighting came down from the sky.  
  
As the thunder met the mist, the water vapors started to disappear, clearing the view for both bladers. "Nice try, kitty." Tala started to like his new nickname for Rei. "Snow flurry." The red head's bit beast started to freeze his opponent's blade in one place.  
  
"Lighting Strike!!!" Rei hoped the lighting would melt the ice around his Beyblade. "You'll get a blast out of this one," Tala growled playfully, though he didn't know where that came from. "Arctic blast." While Driger was defrosting himself, Wolborg moved in and shot several frozen water objects at the white tiger.  
  
"Driger Rush and then attack with Thunder Ring." Rei shouted the orders. He was giving Tala his full attention not knowing how his other team mates were doing.  
  
Tala waited until the ring was almost formed when he shouted an attack to his bit beast. "Fatal blizzard!" Soon Wolborg was up in the air, barely escaping the electrocution. Tala knew he'd have to keep an eye on this one. This was more of a challenge than he thought. Maybe he shouldn't underestimate his opponents so badly. The wolf bit beast was sending several ice shards at the white tiger below.  
  
"THUNDER EVOLUTION!!!" Rei's eyes narrow edand his voice sounded like thunder.  
  
The two powerful attacks collided, causing a massive surge of energy. Tala had to shield his eyes from the bright light but he was able to see his beyblade shoot at him. He caught it with ease and noticed Rei's beyblade shot back at him as well.  
  
"Good battle Tala. You are as good as Jou told us." Rei was panting hard.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself kitty," Tala said off handedly. He smirked as a thought came into his mind. "Now I know why Kai stuck around you guys for so long."  
  
Rei felt his heart hurt. Was what Tala said was true about Kai. "Kai is our friend." He hissed.  
  
Tbc. (Don't you just love cliffies?)  
  
**Thanks to Wingzero for helping me with this chapter** 


	8. Rescue Kai: Dragon Vs Snake Mammoth Vs ...

Beyblade is a registered trademark of ©Nelvana, A Corus Entertainment Company  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas.  
  
Senef Is Red Eyes Black Dragon's name as a bit-beast which means blood in Egyptian.  
  
Tala's Japanese name made by Wingzero is Yuri  
  
A Soul of a Fire bird and a Black Dragon  
  
Ian had launched his beyblade against Tyson. "Wyborg, snake fang." His bit beast moved to sink his fangs into the dragon and hopefully poison him.  
  
"Air defense, Dragoon." Tyson shouted as he watched Ian's Beyblade attack.  
  
"Nice try, Wyborg stone slash!" Ian called out his next attack. The snake bit beast dived underneath the earth to appear right below Tyson's blade, launching it into the air.  
  
Tyson smirked. "Raging knives Dragoon." Wind knives drove down at Ian's Beyblade. "Now Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane." Tyson waved his hand as tornado raged fourth.  
  
"Solid fortitude," Ian was now smirking as his heavy barrier was up. He watched as the attack slowly chip away at his defense. "Mortal bind!" His snake bit beast lunged at the storm dragon before wrapping itself and pulling down Dragoon.  
  
"Tempest Tornado!!!" Tyson wasn't going to give up. Not when he had to talk to Kai and find out why he had betrayed them all.  
  
Ian thought maybe he shouldn't have challenged Tyson. After all, their elements were complete opposites of each other. Their attacks would cause the other more damage than if another bit beast attacked them with a different element. "Earth shatter!" The snake bit beast soon had the entire stadium shaking causing the other beybladers to lose their concentration temporarily. This was Vyborg's most powerful attack so far. He used the energy from the Earth to attack his opponents by using the earth itself in the attack.  
  
"Dragoon, Wind Dance." Mini tornadoes wrapped around Ian's Beyblade. Tyson was hoping to bring Ian's Beyblade off the ground. "Now Dragoon, PHANTOM HURRICANE!!!"  
  
Ian concentrated on his Beyblade and ordered his bit beast to use his solid fortitude before diving underground. He barely had time to make that call when his Beyblade was flung hard against Tyson's, causing the both of theirs to fly out of their make shift stadium.  
  
"Damn another tie." Tyson hissed. "Man you guys are good." He rubbed his head and had a silly grin on his face.  
  
It was Ian's turn to smirk. "What do you expect from the Demolition Boys?" He emphasized the word 'demolition.'  
  
The black haired blader glanced over at his opponent. He noticed his team mates were holding their own, which should be true. They were all trained to be fierce competitors. He noticed how Rei managed to dissipate the mists Tala created to confuse his opponents. Maybe they weren't such pushovers as he had originally thought, meaning he could go all out. On his launch he tried to knock out his opponent before the blond could call out any attacks, but it was his luck that his opponent had an equally fast launch so he had to resort to using his powerful attacks.  
  
Jou took a breath as he saw how fast Victor's launch was. "Let's get this done." Jou's black beyblade zipped back and forth. "Senef, Shadow strike." Jou roared out.  
  
"Crystal freeze!" Victor called out as he saw the black dragon cover itself in darkness. Suddenly, the entire ground was filled with ice stalagmites that seem to come out of the ground.  
  
Jou's beyblade cut down some of the ice stalagmites. It slowed his beyblade down. "Raging flames." Fire flashed across the ground to melt the ice. "Come on girl let's do it." The black dragon roared with anger. "Slashing fury." Fire wrapped around the claws of the black dragon as it head for the furry elephant.  
  
"Ice breaker!" Victor shouted out as he watched the fire surround the dragon's claws. He knew he had to throw the bit beast off balance and what better way than by making the ground unsteady. His beyblade suddenly started to make the earth crack and shake by causing ice to break through it.  
  
Jou's eyes flashed with energy. He felt his body was twitching. -Not now please calm down.- The blond closed his honey eyes and listened to the battle. "Attack change, Scorching Storm." Jou felt the energy pop around his body. -Ra let's hope it not as bad as I think it is.-  
  
"Glacier defense!" Victor's bit beast suddenly created an ice barrier surrounding his beyblade, taking the blow instead of the woolly mammoth. Once the frozen water was melted away, he went on the attack. "Diamond blade!" A white glow surrounded the blade before it charged at its opponent at full speed.  
  
Jou's eyes snapped open. They were on fire. "If that the way you want to play, DARK FIRE ILLUSION!!!!" The black ring of fire suddenly burst out of the black blade. Jou gritted his teeth together as he felt his body was on fire it self. -Only for you Kai...please let us see you.-  
  
"Shards of chaos!" The black haired blader called out. Wooly-borg sent out a flurry of ice and rock shards, to make a hole in the fire so that he could safely escape the attack. Then he sent another round of the attack against the other beyblade.  
  
"Eclipse, Senef." To Jou it was like call on the shadow realm. Darkness covered the pair of beyblades. Jou listened to both beyblades. His mind reached out to his bit-beast. =Attack with slashing fury now.=  
  
"Glacier defense!" For now all he could do was defend until he got his bearings. He heard as the attack chipped away at the ice. Recently he and his bit beast were working on a powerful attack. He originally thought he wouldn't have to use it, but now it seemed like he had to. "Raging meteor elimination!" In the darkness, several ice covered rocks came plummeting out of the sky at a fast rate. Even though he didn't know where his target was, he knew that he would hit it eventually. Both attacks caused a mist to surround them, catching the attention of his team mates, who now were in shock.  
  
'Cold,  
  
Ice,  
  
Darkness,  
  
Void.  
  
What I feel,  
  
You don't know.  
  
How I live,  
  
You don't understand.  
  
Pain, Agony  
  
Suffering,  
  
Torment.  
  
My way,  
  
My life,  
  
My destiny.'  
  
"You think I don't know. Well, you couldn't be any more wrong. I'm no stranger to all of those. Yet I managed to pull myself out of it when I found the light."  
  
"How terribly corny and mushy. Do you expect me to fall for your lies?"  
  
"My friends help me see the light. Let me be your friend." Jou's eyes softened when he asked the newest Demolition Boy.  
  
"Don't make me laugh," Victor spat out. "I know a lie when I see it and you're lying."  
  
Jou shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Since when did he get a bit beast?" Tala whispered loudly. He knew Jou never owned one when they were young.  
  
"Tala, quit asking questions," Ian snapped at him while rubbing his temples. "It's obvious he found one. Fate is such a cruel mistress."  
  
"RAGING FLAMES!!!!" Jou screamed as his body seemed to light up with a glow.  
  
"Oh my god. Jou!!!" Max was in shock as he watched Jou light up like a candle.  
  
Rei took a step back. "What's happening to him?"  
  
Tyson shook his head. "It must be something to do with what Boris did to him." He gripped his beyblade.  
  
"Raging meteor elimination full power!!" Victor called out. He realized that this blond must have been at the abbey to possess this kind of power, but he too was trained at the Abbey. He wasn't going to be some push over not with his talent and caliber. Soon the two attacks collided and everything was covered with mist and dust. As soon as it cleared both beyblades stopped spinning at the exact same second.  
  
Jou dropped to the ground. "Dame Boris...why did he do this to me..." He panted hard, trying to recover his breath. Then he glared up at Tala. "Don't you see what he can do to you? Or has he already turned you into a creature for his use." He stood up. Rei was at Jou's side now. Max was holding back Tyson. His anger had grown when he saw Jou collapse to the ground.  
  
"How can you just stand there and not see that Boris is a monster." Tyson barked.  
  
"You're more pathetic than you look," Tala snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. His blue eyes were concentrating on Jou and then Tyson. "He promised us he'd help us to become stronger. You don't know anything about us and that goes for you too Jou." In his mind he knew Boris was a monster, no worse than a monster, but he didn't have any place to go.  
  
Ian snorted under his breath. "Grow up Tyson. The world isn't always black or white, right or wrong."  
  
Kenny seemed to be confused before realization settled in, though he didn't voice his opinion nor did Dizzi.  
  
"You are right on there is no right or wrong but it's us that make the decisions on what happens to the Earth. I've seen a few more things than you realize. There more than bit-beasts out there." Jou's breath was normal now. "There's still time to walk away from Boris, Tala. You can still be one of the strongest bladers out there. You don't need him to do that." Tyson was about speaking but Jou put up his hand. "It's their decision Tyson not ours."  
  
Rei glared at Tala but said nothing.  
  
Max just held Tyson tight. "Please calm down Tyson."  
  
Tala merely waved it off. He could care less what they thought of him. In his mind, unanswered questions filled it, though it would have to wait, because asking questions unless relating to the mission was forbidden. "For once I agree with you." He had a smirk on his face before someone spoke up on his head seat. "Okay. We have everything taken care as we speak.... Do you.... I see. So you want us to do that? Okay. Ten four."  
  
Both Ian and Victor heard the message, but Tala was the only one who responded, being the team captain and all.  
  
"So it would seem we're needed elsewhere," the red head turned to leave.  
  
"What about seeing Kai? Let me and Tyson see him. The others will wait here." Jou took a step forward. "No doubt Boris wants to talk to me." Max, Rei and Kenny stood there gaping, perfecting their imitation of goldfish.  
  
Tyson was in shock. "So do we have a deal, Tala?"  
  
"Only if you tell me how and where you got your bit beast, then we have a deal," Tala stated with a serious business like manner. "I will personally take you there, but I cannot guarantee your safety after we reach your destination. Do you accept these conditions?"  
  
Kenny tugged on Tyson's and Jou's sleeve. "What if it's a trap?"  
  
"I need to talk to Kai." Tyson gripped Kenny hand.  
  
"Okay Tala. It's only fair I tell you." Jou took another deep breath. "Don't think that I can't get away. I have my own ways." The blond smirked back at Tala.  
  
"Just be careful." Max was now beside Rei. "If you don't come out we'll tell Mr. Dickson."  
  
"I doubt you would trust me after this time so while I lead you there, you will answer the question and if I can tell you're lying then I'll lead you straight back out," Tala sad gravely. His eyes flickered towards his other two companions. "Did I forget to mention that we have taken the precaution of installing security measures to discourage intruders?"  
  
"Hai, Tala." Jou took a step towards the red head. "Coming Tyson?"  
  
Tyson nod and fell in behind Jou. "Let's get going then."  
  
Tala turned towards his two team mates. "See what the others are doing and then meet me up in the training area." He motioned for the Jou and Tyson to follow him while his team mates went off in another direction.  
  
Jou and Tyson followed Tala while Rei, Max and Kenny went to wait outside the gate. "Should I tell you now Tala or wait until we face Boris?" Jou's voice was deep.  
  
"Boris is rather busy lately," Tala said off handedly. He walked through a passage and stopped at a small console to swipe his card in the reader to deactivate the security devices. "I will tell him when he is available, but I doubt you wouldn't want to wear out your welcome."  
  
"He might not want to see Tyson but what about me?" Jou watch Tala. "Where do you want me to start with my story on Senef?" Tyson was wiggling his toes in his shoes.  
  
"Well, that will be up to him to decide, now won't it?" Tala's eyes showed amusement, though everything else was pretty much serious. "I believe Senef to be an Egyptian word. So why don't you start with a little background?"  
  
"Well where to start. You want to know what I been doing? Who I been hanging out with? As well."  
  
Tyson blew a piece of hair out of his face.  
  
"That is trivial information, unless it relates to your skills as a beyblader," Tala replied.  
  
"Well maybe just a little bit. When you guys left, my life went down hill. Ran with a gang, dad got worse and I almost got killed a few times. Then I met Yugi. He turned my life around. I've seen things since then I seen things that aren't normal. I think Senef was apart of it. I found her in a flea market, trapped in a Chinese puzzle box."  
  
"Chinese you say?" Now this was becoming interesting to the red head. "I thought it would be more ... Egyptian from the sound of your dragon's name. Him...." He deactivated another security system in a different hallway. "I heard Yugi had become the world champion in dueling?"  
  
Jou nodded. "And my best buddy. I can't go into detail about Yugi. I know. She is Egyptian but how she ended up in a Chinese puzzle box." He shook his head. "Anyways, it took me two weeks to open it. Yugi doesn't even know I beyblade." Jou rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Is that so? One would think best friends would tell each other such information," Tala questioned but decided not to delve further into it. "The room is not too far from here." They rounded a corner and headed towards a double door. "Kai should be in there, but beware; flying projectiles are common, especially when we're training."  
  
"Kai!!!" Tyson pushed past Jou and Tala and ran into the room.  
  
Jou sweat dropped. "Yugi is into Dueling. I have another friend that I beyblade with when she in town." He looked at Tala. "I'm not going to push you into doing any thing Tala but please think about what Boris has been doing." Jou then went in after Tyson.  
  
Tala nodded his head and turned to leave. He took one glance back at the blond before departing. Kai in the meanwhile was training with Black Dranzer. He watched as his beyblade smashed the other beyblades inside the dish within a matter of seconds. Upon hearing his name yelled, he glanced up to find his former team mate. "What do you want?"  
  
Tyson was about to jump Kai but Jou grabbed his arm. "Well for a start how you are Ka? It's been along time." Honey eyes looked into crimson. "Down Tyson. We are behind enemy lines." Jou growled into the boy's ear.  
  
Tyson calmed down. "Why Kai, why?"  
  
"Maybe you should be asking why I even stayed on your pathetic team for such a long time," Kai snorted. His crimson eyes were focused on his beyblade. "I'm here only to become stronger and you were holding me back."  
  
"Stay still Tyson." Jou let go of the boy and walk over to Kai. "Don't you remember how Boris uses us? He wanted me as a tool. Kai you aren't a tool. Neither is Dranzer. That," Jou pointed at the black/green beyblade. "Is a tool. It's killing you from the inside." Tyson was rubbing his foot into the floor. "The Bladebreakers are your friend, as am I." The blond touched his heart. "We are not going to turn our backs on you. We are going to fight for you and even give up everything to save you. Kai please look at me." Jou took a breath.  
  
"Well if you don't like how I am now, then you can leave, because I have no time for weaklings," Kai said rather harshly. "And who said I was being used as a tool?" He gave the two of them an evil smirk as if he was plotting something in his mind. "More to the point, if Dranzer doesn't like it then you can take her with you, because I don't need a weak bit beast when I want to become stronger." With that he threw his blue beyblade over towards Tyson.  
  
That when Jou slapped Kai. "Damn your soul to hell then. You will find yourself in the dark and no one. I mean no one will help you but us. Remember my words, old friend." Jou turned to leave.  
  
Tyson picked up Dranzer. "Bye Kai." Both boys then ran for their lives. They had no idea if they would get out or not.  
  
Kai didn't even flinch or move away. He stood there training harder to become stronger. Once he heard the door close, he snorted to himself. He knew he had to keep up this act if his plan was to succeed.  
  
Boris had watched the whole thing on the video screen. He smirked. His precious Jou had come back from the dead. It would seem. He laughed as Kai toss his old Beyblade at the boys. He frowned when Jou slapped Kai. The trainer needed Jou back inside the Abbey to finish his work. He didn't want his special children fighting among them selves. "You will come back to us, Jou. You belong here with us." The video screen went black and evil laughter filled the room. 


End file.
